


Despite

by Gay_Natasha_Saves_The_World



Series: At least I can hold you [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A little bit of fluff, Closeted Character, Family, Gay, Homophobia, M/M, Roommates, Secret Relationship, Unsupportive family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:46:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26686117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_Natasha_Saves_The_World/pseuds/Gay_Natasha_Saves_The_World
Summary: Percy didn’t want to come out. He remembers what his family said when Bill did. The word despite still hits him deep down
Relationships: Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood
Series: At least I can hold you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956559
Comments: 8
Kudos: 204





	Despite

Percy didn’t like women. He never did. He knew what his parents expected of him. He was supposed to marry a high school sweetheart and get a small flat and have a few babies and be all around perfectly normal. 

But Percy wasn’t normal. He fell in love with his roommate Oliver Wood. He told him in fifth year through tears and a shaky voice. Oliver had always been the constant Percy needed. He always knew how to keep him grounded when his mind wanted to run free. He knew that this is what real love was supposed to feel like.

But his family didn’t understand. At all. He remembered when Bill came out. He had just graduated from Hogwarts and was about to start his job as a curse breaker. One night at family dinner he decided it was time to tell his family. 

“Hey guys I have something to tell you” everyone looked at him, stopping what they were doing. Bill gulped and said “I’ve been sitting on this for a while but I think it’s time to tell you guys I’m bisexual.” 

Percy could feel the energy of the whole burrow change negatively in an instant. 

The rest of the night was quite awkward. Once Percy finished eating he decided to go up to his room and bury himself in books. After a while he had thought everyone was asleep but he heard some muffled whispering from the kitchen. He quietly opened the door to see Bill and his mom talking in the kitchen. 

“It’s not that big of deal mom. I’ve always been this way you just didn’t know.” “I don’t care, Bill. Somethings need to kept to yourself. You shouldn’t say stuff like that in front of your younger siblings.” “It’s not inappropriate it’s reality. They’re gonna find out eventually.” “But eventually shouldn’t be at family dinner.” “Fine. I get the idea. Don’t expect me to bring a boyfriend around.” His mom sighed heavily.

“Bill I still love you despite your condition. I’m just concerned about your siblings.” “This isn’t about them...” Percy went back into his room and shut the door. He didn’t see it as that big of deal but apparently his family didn’t think about it the same way.

Despite. Percy hated that word. He knew exactly what his mom meant when she said it. You can’t love someone despite something they can’t control. He didn’t want to come out. He didn’t want to have that discussion. 

But he knew that he had to at one point. It wasn’t fair to Oliver to keep him a secret until the day they die. He didn’t deserve it. But Percy still wasn’t ready and didn’t think they would be anytime soon. He’d often write to Bill about it. He would understand better than anyone else what it was like. Bill told him to not come out until you can get your own house. It was safer to wait and Percy planned to for as long as he could.

He was constantly uneasy when he was with Oliver. Sometimes they would make out in abandoned classrooms and Percy was always worried that Fred and George would walk in and find out. Or worse, a teacher. Percy wished they could be more public about it. Go on dates to Hogsmeade, walk each other to their classes, kiss Oliver after he wins his quidditch matches. But they couldn’t.

Oliver told him that he didn’t mind. He knew what Percy was going through and he wanted to make sure he was safe first and foremost. Percy had a ‘girlfriend’ too. Penelope was a lesbian in a similar situation and them being together would throw people of the scent of what was really happening. Oliver knew it wasn’t real but he had to admit he got jealous when he saw them together in public. Out of everything it was the hardest for him to deal with.

Percy was in his dorm finishing up a DADA essay when Oliver got back from quidditch practice. Percy didn’t even notice he was back until he felt the familiar pressure of hands on his shoulders. He set his quill down and looked up at him.

“Hi Ollie. How was quidditch practice.” “Exhausting. How’s writing your essay.” “You should know we’re in the same class.” Percy chuckled a bit and kissed Oliver. 

Oliver could tell something was off with Percy. He wasn’t as soft as he usually is. He gets this way when he thinks about his family too much.

“Are you worrying again?” He asked. Percy scoffed. He didn’t like telling people about his problems. Opening up to people was one of the most dreaded tasks of life but he knew Oliver wouldn’t give it up. And Percy strangely loved him for that.

“Yeah. I’ve just been thinking about our future. I don’t know how I could possibly tell my family.” He sighed. Oliver sat down next to him. “You don’t have to tell them anything if you don’t feel safe.” “I know I know but, it’s unfair to you. I see the way you look at me when I’m with Penelope. I can’t stand to keep you a secret from everyone.” 

Percy put his head in his hands. He knew that Oliver couldn’t live his whole life like this. Hell, Percy couldn’t live his whole life like this. He could feel his eyes threatening to release tears when Oliver hugged him. 

They stayed like this for a while before another word was spoken. It was peaceful and comforting and it felt like home to Percy. 

“Percy, I would rather be slightly jealous of a girl who you have no romantic feelings for than to know that my boyfriend put himself in danger for me. I am willing to be kept a secret until you’re ready, okay?” Percy nodded. 

There would always be that little tinge of guilt. He supposed everyone had it about something. But his worries didn’t matter the second he was wrapped in Oliver’s warm embrace. Despite everything else, He had Oliver.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it took a whole year to write another fanfic I have a girlfriend. Anyway Follow Ezmiho on SoundCloud he actually has a song out now


End file.
